


【盾冬】First Step

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 遲了一天的情人節賀文，雖然晚了還是祝大家情人節快樂！情人節當然要吃甜蜜蜜的肉！算是這篇塗鴉→（http://sibasin.lofter.com/post/3ca9d4_e356b5a）的後續說起來這是我第三次幫他們過情人節啦～時間真的過得好快啊！希望明年也會繼續為他們祝賀XD





	

＿＿＿

 

 

「嗯……」

嘴裡嘟噥著奇妙的音節，攏起了及肩長髮的巴奇臉頰有些紅通通的，皺著眉頭，盯著鏡中那怎麼看都像個粗曠漢子的自己，似笑非笑的表情像是開心又像是困惑。

雖然自己說很像在臭美，而且自己現在的模樣不比從前了，嘴邊及下巴上還有即使刮過卻不知為何老是冒出來的鬍渣，但再怎麼說自己的這張臉過去在布魯克林泡妞可是無往不利，所以客觀來說五官應該還算俊秀。

然而……

巴奇拍了拍自己結實的胸膛以及屁股，發出了不小的聲響。

盡管拍起來還算富有彈性，但無論如何都跟女孩的柔軟渾圓截然不同。何止不同，鏡中的自己有著雖不比史蒂夫，但依然相當壯碩的身材，就算自己長得是好看了些，頭髮也長了點，但怎麼看也不像是個姑娘。

如果他記得沒錯，史蒂夫應該不是同性戀，而且他欣賞的女孩應該是像佩姬‧卡特那樣優雅中帶有英氣的女性。

對，如果巴奇的記憶恢復得還算正確的話。

然而巴奇昨晚確確實實地用自己的耳朵聽見了史蒂夫哽咽著說，他愛他。

雖然不是當面，而是喝醉的史蒂夫在一個人對著空氣自言自語。

但對巴奇來說，當聽到的那一瞬間，他就像是被電擊一般的震撼，宛如一個情竇初開的小伙子那般滿臉通紅心跳加速。

由於超級血清的緣故，普通的酒對史蒂夫起不了任何作用，所以能讓史蒂夫喝醉的酒當然不是普通的酒，而是索爾從阿斯嘉德帶來的，為了慶祝史蒂夫與故友－－也就是巴奇－－重逢而特地致上的珍貴禮物。

史蒂夫會一個人賭氣般的喝光這個珍貴的禮物，原因正是在於巴奇身上。

從前幾天開始，史蒂夫的期待跟喜悅很明顯地表現在臉上，許久不曾見過史蒂夫那麼開心的巴奇也不禁有些開心，忍不住開口詢問，得到的答案是－－情人節快到了，這是史蒂夫第一個跟心愛的人在一起的情人節，他當然很開心。

其實在那個當下，巴奇心裡突然感覺到了一種不可思議的刺痛，就像一根冰冷的針，深深刺進他的心臟裡，但他不明白自己為何會有這種感覺，他們是最要好的朋友，他應該要祝福他的。

看著史蒂夫打從心底開心的表情，巴奇選擇忽略心中的疼痛，並自我解釋，這一定是因為他好不容易跟史蒂夫重逢了，還住在一起，這臭小子卻從沒跟自己說過他有心愛的人，也太見外了。

所以，巴奇就笑著對史蒂夫道喜，並祝他情人節玩得愉快。

那時候史蒂夫的臉一瞬間像是非常驚愕，僵硬了許久才硬扯出笑容，但他的眼眶中有著濕潤的水氣，而且還顫抖著聲音說，謝謝。

巴奇當然感覺得出來史蒂夫的不對勁，但是他怎麼就沒想到原因，再加上史蒂夫自己很快就轉換了話題，兩人一聊起最近的時事，巴奇也就將這件事拋諸腦後。

現在回想起來，巴奇覺得也不能怪自己太過遲鈍，誰叫史蒂夫不只從來都沒當面對自己說過，就連那個時候也什麼表示都沒有，還顧左右而言他。

而當昨天的情人節前夕，史蒂夫紅著臉，像是有些害羞地當面問自己，情人節有沒有什麼預定，比如說想去哪裡或是想要什麼禮物時，巴奇只覺得很感動，因為史蒂夫明明說過他情人節想要跟心愛的人過，卻還想到了自己，史蒂夫果然是最棒的朋友。那麼，自己能回報的，就是絕不能史蒂夫因為顧慮到他而無法跟心愛的人過情人節。

所以巴奇才會對史蒂夫說了謊，說什麼他早就跟別人有約了，要史蒂夫不用擔心自己，開開心心地去跟他心愛的人過一個美好的情人節。

其實巴奇根本沒有什麼對象，自從他脫離九頭蛇回到史蒂夫身邊之後，他的人際圈子就相當的小，甚至可以說除了史蒂夫及山姆等極少數的同伴以外，現在他在這個世界上已經不認識什麼人了，當然更不可能跟女性交往。

不過巴奇並不覺得寂寞，事實上，他覺得在自己經歷了那麼多以後，還能與史蒂夫再會、與他再度並肩作戰，已經非常幸福了。他也不想奢求什麼，只要自己的餘生能夠幫得上史蒂夫，讓他能永遠開心地在自己身邊笑著就好。

但他萬萬沒想到，自己不只沒能讓史蒂夫開心，還害他半夜一個人在他們同居的家中餐廳裡借酒澆愁。

昨晚的深夜時分，在自己房裡睡得好好的巴奇突然因細碎的嗚咽聲而驚醒過來，當他意識到那是史蒂夫的哭聲時，他心臟就像被冰冷的手揪緊似的，想也沒想就從床上跳了起來，循著燈光，來到了餐廳。

估拎拎的坐在餐桌邊的史蒂夫背對著走廊，手中握著紫色酒瓶，趴在餐桌上，嘴裡喃喃地說著什麼的景象讓巴奇相當心疼，才剛想要過去安慰他，就聽到史蒂夫用哽咽的聲音，說出了驚人的話語。

他說了，「沒有你的情人節怎麼可能美好的起來……巴奇……為什麼……跟你過情人節的那個人不是我……我也知道，是我自己一直沒有勇氣跟你說我愛你……想跟你共度一生……如果……你只是把我當成朋友，那我就當你一輩子最要好的朋友。只要能夠……永遠陪在你身邊，巴奇……」

而在最後，史蒂夫像是哭號般不斷喊著：「我愛你，巴奇。」

聽到這些宛如告白般的話語，就算巴奇再遲鈍，也終於明白了史蒂夫對自己的心意。

同時，他也察覺到了自己內心深處隱藏的，連自己都沒發現過的，對史蒂夫的愛情。

即使被無數次洗去記憶，巴奇的心中永遠都留有史蒂夫的存在。

與史蒂夫重逢之後，史蒂夫對待巴奇就像從前一樣，巴奇腦海中與史蒂夫相關的片段就像串聯在一起一樣，慢慢地甦醒，

而其中有個無法抹滅，九頭蛇怎麼洗，都洗不去的片段－－很久很久以前，在那個布魯克林的小巷子中，他第一次見到史蒂夫的景象。

巴奇知道，自己永遠不會忘記，當他無意中聽到爭執聲，而好奇地走到小巷子中，看到史蒂夫是如何以瘦弱如豆芽般的身體，毫不畏懼地反抗挑釁他的不良少年集團，史蒂夫的勇敢讓他巴奇眼中簡直就像是小小的巨人。

所以，當看到史蒂夫被擊倒在地時，巴奇想也沒想的就立刻衝了過去，加入了混戰，幫史蒂夫打退了那群小渾蛋，然後，他跟史蒂夫成為了朋友。

對巴奇來說，史蒂夫一直都是他整個人生中最重要的存在。

不只是因為他們現在是彼此在這個世界上唯一擁有共同經歷的人，而是從第一次在那個小巷子中見到史蒂夫開始，他就在巴奇的心中住了下來。

但直到昨晚自己的心臟因史蒂夫哽咽告白而激烈跳動時，他才第一次意識到原來史蒂夫一直住在自己的心中，並且占據了友情、親情，還有愛情，所有感情的位置。

雖然一直到現在才發現，不過一切應該都不算太遲吧？

既然史蒂夫愛著自己，而自己也愛著史蒂夫，那麼他真正該做的，只有一件事。

想著，將右手覆在自己怦怦亂跳的左胸上，看著鏡中自己紅通通的臉，以及嘴角揚起的笑容，巴奇下定了決心。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「情人節快樂，史蒂夫。」

當史蒂夫從許久不曾感受到的宿醉頭痛中掙扎著打開房門，卻看到滿臉通紅的巴奇頭上綁著紅色蝴蝶結，全裸地站在自己臥室門口時，他第一個反應是，用盡全力往自己臉上搥了一拳。

「史蒂夫！？」

史蒂夫出乎意料的自殘行為讓巴奇驚叫著撲到了史蒂夫身上想要阻止他，雖然臉上立刻腫了起來，嘴角還流著血，但史蒂夫為了接住巴奇，不顧自己臉上的傷痛，立刻伸出雙手，腳卻不小心一滑，兩人就這麼往後摔倒在地上。

還好由於巴奇眼明手快地伸手護住了史蒂夫的後腦勺，所以兩人只是感受到了一陣衝擊，巴奇趴在了史蒂夫的身上，而史蒂夫的手則不知怎地放到了巴奇的屁股上。

因為掌心中溫熱滑軟的觸感，史蒂夫下意識地捏了一把，才像是被電到般放開雙手舉在半空中，並焦急地問道：「你沒事吧巴奇？」

「我好得很。」沒有心思去意識到史蒂夫剛才捏了一把自己的屁股，巴奇只是心疼地關心著史蒂夫臉上的傷以及後腦勺，「你為什麼要揍自己？」

感受著緊密貼合著自己身體的巴奇的體溫，史蒂夫心跳猶如搗鼓，感到熱流集中在下半身，他只能用力咬住嘴裡的肉，試圖用疼痛壓抑勃起的衝動，「……因為我以為剛剛看到的是夢……我以為我竟然讓你用這種打扮出現在自己的夢中……」

巴奇愣了一下，看著史蒂夫近在自己眼前的金色睫毛，拉了拉頭上蝴蝶結的緞帶，歪起了腦袋，「你不喜歡我這種打扮？」

「不！我很喜歡！」反射性的大聲回答之後，看著巴奇目瞪口呆的表情，史蒂夫的臉一下子紅了起來，支支吾吾地解釋：「呃……我是說……這樣的妄想太對不起你了……我們是最好的朋友……」

「為什麼？」

「為什麼……？」重覆了一遍巴奇的疑問，史蒂夫蹙起眉，捉摸著巴奇的意思。

眨了眨眼，巴奇看著史蒂夫的反應，不禁又是好氣又是好笑，沒想就算自己都脫光光還綁著蝴蝶結送到他手上了，史蒂夫還搞不清楚狀況。

於是巴奇伸手握住了史蒂夫的手，並拉到自己的下身，並分開雙腿，讓史蒂夫能輕易地摸到臀縫間的那處小洞。

當史蒂夫在巴奇的引導下碰到了巴奇的私密之地時，他先是全身一震、身軀發燙，緊接著因為手上濕熱的觸感而詫異。

「巴奇你……怎麼那麼濕？」

史蒂夫那訝異中帶著情慾的眼神讓巴奇心猛地一顫，臉上不知是因情潮還是羞恥飛起了紅暈，低垂著眼，咬住下唇哼了一聲，「廢話，當然是我自己先弄過了。」

決定要敞開雙腿接納史蒂夫後，巴奇就做足了準備，雖然從來沒有過男性性經驗，但巴奇也大概知道是利用哪裡－－畢竟男人的下半身也只有那裡有洞了－－而且不像女性能自行分泌愛液，所以直到剛才巴奇都在浴室裡努力地潤滑擴張著自己的後穴。

雖然過程有點疼痛不適，而且還相當羞恥，但一想到一切都是為了史蒂夫，他也就咬牙忍了下來，現在，就只差讓史蒂夫進來，完全地收下自己。

透過兩人緊貼著的下身，感覺到史蒂夫硬挺了起來，巴奇心中一跳，同時也鬆了一口氣，果然史蒂夫對自己能產生性慾，也不枉他在自己頭上綁蝴蝶結以及對自己的屁股一番摧殘了。

於是巴奇打鐵趁熱地扭動著腰磨蹭著史蒂夫的股間，感到對方身軀一震，並熱了起來，不禁有些得意地低笑了起來。

「你看，這裡都為你準備好了，只為你一個人……」幾乎要吻上的距離，巴奇湊上了史蒂夫嘴邊，輕聲低語：「我問你一個問題，你可要老實回答我，如果你答對了，你的情人節就可以得到你心愛的人作為禮物。」

聽到史蒂夫喉頭滾動的的咕嘟聲，巴奇雙手掌心放在史蒂夫厚實的胸前，撐起上半身，低垂著頭，笑得很魅惑，「在這個世界上，你最心愛的人……是誰？」

史蒂夫也笑了起來，這一刻，他終於明白是怎麼一回事了，狂喜占據了他全部身心，讓他再也不去顧慮，一心只有得到眼前心愛的禮物這個衝動跟渴望。

「……巴奇……」

低語著，史蒂夫伸手環上了巴奇的腰，將他拉下，用力吻住了他溫軟濕熱的唇。

兩人之間的初吻一觸即發，點燃了雙方心底深處隱藏多年的慾火，並熊熊燃燒，讓兩人渾身發燙，特別是緊密貼合的肌膚，甚至因汗水而濕滑。

一邊吻著巴奇，史蒂夫也解開了自己的褲子，並挺動著勃起的下身去頂弄著巴奇的股間，兩人火熱的性器彼此磨擦而過時，盡管並沒有插入，卻也讓巴奇身軀因奇妙的快感而不時顫抖。

「嗯嗯……」

雖然只是互相磨蹭，但巴奇卻覺得不管是之前跟任何女性做愛的感受，都沒有現在跟史蒂夫的親吻擁抱來得快樂，他忍不住想，如果，史蒂夫進來自己身體裡的話……

就在巴奇那麼想著時，史蒂夫的手順著巴奇背部的線條不知不覺滑到了臀部，施力分開富有彈性的臀肉，粗熱的堅挺在濕得一蹋糊塗的會陰跟臀縫間蹭了幾下，弄得巴奇因難耐的麻癢感而哼哼直叫。

不久，史蒂夫就找到了正確位置，並對準了小小的入口處，用力一個挺身，破開了巴奇。

盡管之前已經充分擴張滑過了，所以史蒂夫的進入還算順利，但畢竟巴奇還是第一次接納男人侵入，史蒂夫的陰莖又比一般人大得太多，瞬間被撕裂開來的疼痛讓他忍不住繃緊了身子，發出帶著哭腔的痛呼。

「啊……！」

很脹很痛，但是巴奇流下眼淚的原因並不只是因為疼，更多的是被史蒂夫填滿的充實與幸福。

這種身心內外都被史蒂夫佔有的歡愉，甚至讓巴奇覺得可惜，為什麼他們直到現在才終於走到這一步。

溫柔吻去巴奇眼角滑落的淚，史蒂夫停留在巴奇的身體裡，沒有再進一步動作。

雖然被溫熱濕軟的肉壁緊密包裹著的快感讓史蒂夫很想挺動著腰，在這個舒適的天堂內盡情擺動抽送，但更重要的不只是自己的快樂，而是巴奇的感受。

這幾天的心情對史蒂夫來說就好像當年巴奇帶著自己去科尼島坐雲霄飛車時的感受，一下從天堂掉到地獄，又從地獄升到天堂，而這些全部都是巴奇帶給他的。

對於巴奇近乎獻身的舉動，史蒂夫不用多想，就能夠大致揣測，應該是昨晚巴奇聽到了自己酒後吐真言。

史蒂夫不否認，他或多或少也有偷偷希望巴奇能夠聽到自己的告白，當然，他也明白自己藉由那種方式相當懦弱又卑鄙，所以他才會在剛才看到巴奇全裸出現在自己眼前時出於義憤地揍自己一拳，但現在史蒂夫心中全是終於能真正得到巴奇的狂喜。

壓抑著嘴角揚起的笑容，史蒂夫揉捏著巴奇渾圓的臀肉，在他被吻得又濕又紅的唇邊低聲細語地問道：「你還好嗎？」

「嗯……」喘了幾口氣，臉頰紅撲撲的巴奇輕輕點了點頭，雙眸閃動著，「我很好……你動吧……隨你高興怎麼動……今天一整天我都是你的禮物……情人節快樂。」

史蒂夫身軀一震，緊接著猶如失控的野獸般狂暴地吻上了巴奇，並抓著他的屁股，猛力地操進他的身體裡，大力抽插著那為自己準備好的濕軟溫熱的肉洞。

剛開始，史蒂夫每次大力撞入都讓巴奇緊蹙著眉，在史蒂夫交纏過來的唇舌間流洩著痛苦的悶哼，還好在巴奇適應了之後，疼痛很快就過去，取而代之的是難以言喻的快感，又痛又爽的酥麻感讓巴奇只能在史蒂夫帶給自己的的快樂之下宛轉呻吟。

「我愛你……巴奇……」

劇烈地抽插著巴奇，史蒂夫在吻的空隙間告白的聲音卻相當低沉溫柔，猶如溫暖的泉水，透過耳膜傳進了巴奇胸間，並擴散至全身，然後化作淚水從巴奇的眼中回到史蒂夫的嘴裡。

幾乎滿溢而出的幸福感讓巴奇被幹得迷迷茫芒之餘，也努力地在激烈的搖晃下斷斷續續回應：「啊……嗚……嗯……我也……我也愛你……史蒂夫……」

律動越來越快也越來越深，當史蒂夫終於在一次重重的頂入後將溫熱的精液撒在巴奇體內深處時，巴奇整個人都酥軟得只能閉著眼睛，趴在史蒂夫身上喘息。

「謝謝你，巴奇……這是我最棒的情人節。」

抱著癱軟在自己身上的巴奇，史蒂夫只覺得自己現在非常幸福，溫柔撈起他那因汗水而濕漉漉的長髮，深情一笑，在他的額頭上輕輕一吻。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

祝有情人終成父母（咦

 

我相信我不是唯一一個也想收到巴奇當禮物的人（被盾擊飛


End file.
